


Everybody has a dreamon

by FiveInBinaryOr101



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dreamon Hunter Fundy, Dreamon Hunter Tubbo, Dreamon!AU, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune Fundy, Possession, Respawn AU, Seer Dream, Seer Tubbo, even if i don't focus on it that much, references to L'manburg war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101
Summary: ...but only the strongest seers are so connected to the spirit world, they're in danger of being overcome by their dreamon.There’s a hidden power within selected few of us, concealed behind a thin veil many could once see past. Today, the ability is as rare as the knowledge of its existence. Only seers can truly see the daemons - beings of our greatest selves; our wishes and desires. But to every light there is a shadow, and nightmares too lurk within us. In the end, it all depends on which is allowed to become stronger, and leaks into reality.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	1. Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Dream never expected to turn around one day and see George’s dreamon floating happily beside him, or Sapnap’s prowling in the background. Entranced, he started to take notes, keeping his knowledge a secret to all but his own mind. He didn't expect, where it caused him to end up.

Staring down Fundy and Tubbo, Dream can’t help but wonder where it all began. Floating above their frozen bodies, overhead gaping in fear of the beast they’ve just found out walked among them for who knows how long. 

It makes Dream think, when did it begin? It’s his body and mind, so he probably should know, but really he’s not sure… 

_____

Dream had no troubles on the SMP. There were few of them there, mostly surrounded by wilderness. While it made for interesting adventures and lots of space for themselves to spar with no one judging them, it did start to bother him after the 10th time Sapnap cracked a joke about living a cottagecore. Especially that one time he kept coming back with numerous flowers and plants for dyes and their farm. Sapnap received way more bruises that evening than he had at the beginning of the day.

But that couldn’t be where it started. Sure he'd always liked to fight, but that’s what he’s good at! That’s his thing! It’s how most people recognize him! And he surely was not the most aggressive out of his company. Not even from the early days. 

Maybe it started on the day he started seeing things? He rubs his transparent forehead deep in thought. How did it go…

_____

Dream slammed the door to their shared house loudly, stepping around the wooden pressure plate to make a dramatic entrance. Normally he wouldn’t do so, because why bother, but seeing his friend jump at the sudden noise was worth it. The former smiled smugly as George whipped his head around. Deserved, especially after the last kill. He had to respawn so long! And all his iron armor had been stolen! 

Annoying. 

“I’M HOOOOOME,” he screeched loudly, trying to be as obnoxious as he could be and laughing when he saw George bristling like some kind of a cat. Hilarious! 

“Where were you, DrEaM?”, George said, extending his name and making sure to sing it out of tune. 

Dream though, couldn’t help but laugh “G-george! T-That,  _ huff _ , That was awful-!” he stopped mid-sentence, when he noticed a small something floating beside George, “wHAT IS  _ THAT _ ?”

“Is what? What do you mean?” George looked at him like he’s stupid. As if he wasn’t the one who casually ignored a floating cyan creature next to his head. Examining it closer, Dream frowned, his brow creasing. It looked to be transparent around the edges and upon closer inspection it almost resembled a cat? 

That was the moment Dream realised a few things at once. George doesn’t see the creature, it appears similar to how ghosts are supposed to look like (at least the friendly spirits from stories he's heard) and it's likely he should keep it a secret. At least until he finds out more about it. So with this knowledge, Dream, of course, brushes it off. 

“Are you seriously wearing MY iron armour!? YOU were the one who stole it?” and with laughter he leaped at his friend, ready for another round of play-fighting. 

And if he spent a suspicious amount of time watching his friends, making them question him if he’s up to something and if he secretly wrote down in a diary all he knew about their ghosts, then what of it? If he researched and made sure to write down every single detail of the spirits, then what? Does it even matter that Sapnap had a giant panda (of course it was a panda) hanging around him? Or that Alyssa’s spirit was barely seen, but it didn’t matter with how fast she moved, how far she travelled and how little he saw of her? Did it matter that with every person moving in he tried to always search them for their demon? 

_ Dream hated not being in the know. He needed to understand, he needed to find more about the daemons, as he named them, he needed to know how everything's connected, how it works and how to counter them. Dream didn’t like being unprepared, but it’s okay because it seemed he didn’t need to prepare. _

_ Most of the time, the daemons were affectionate and helpful with their masters. They didn’t interact that much with people other than their own, so why did he write everything down? Why did he care to make sure the weaknesses of each creature were written down? He didn’t know at the time.  _

_____

Dream was busy being a leader. He wasn’t an outstanding one, he knew that already, but he tried. He'd felt worse recently, guilty at nights once he realised what he’d done during the waking hours and the way he treated others. But he brushed it off of course. He’s a leader. The rules are needed for peace to stay intact. It’s simply a necessary evil. 

Sadly it backfired on him, terribly. 

Dream stopped sleeping soundly during the war. He hadn’t been sleeping all that well even before, but now? Hardly any at all. 

Between planning and gathering resources, he didn’t have time to write down new information about the daemons. Overthinking about them didn’t help at all. He hadn’t known daemons could interact with one another  _ that _ way. Dream hadn’t accounted for that in the battle. He'd seen Sapnap’s and George’s spirits play or cuddle, when all three of them spent the day together, but fighting against each other?

There was no way of knowing they would fight, or that they could harm the living in ways others wouldn't notice. Like how stones and boulders collapsed on them, like when the engines of machinery would sputter out and exhale black smoke , like when suddenly there was a deafening noise like a whip cracking through the air, a furious red mark appearing between his shoulders. 

He had no way of preparing for that. 

But staying up all night thinking about how they could hurt him all the time was unnerving. How could he even protect himself, since he didn’t have a demon of his own? Dream was just himself. A seer, with no one to protect him from the powers above other than his own fists and intelligence. 

He opened his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, and left the house, stepping into the darkness, stars twinkling above him past the clouds, and climbing up a sizable oak tree. 

Maybe the rustling of surrounding leaves would tune out the sounds of his everworking mind. 

Just as his eyes closed, Dream thought he saw a blur of darkness flash in the corners of his vision. But it didn’t register. Why would it? He finally had almost fallen asleep for the first time, since Wilbur has travelled here from land far away. His friend’s, his allies tried to get him to sleep for days. He wouldn’t want to disappoint his friends, right? He yawned and huddled on the branches of a tree.

A small, dark blob looked at the young man from above him. It had no shape yet, just black fog with amber eyes. 

It smiled as it stared down at his new host. 

‘This will do.’

  
  


_____   
  


  
  


‘That must have been where it started.’

Dream looks down at the disappearing body of Tubbo, turning to ashes and already seemingly respawning in a bed somewhere. Dream forced himself to stare at it in hopes the Dreamon wouldn’t notice where Fundy went. 

He didn’t succeed. Dreamon slashed a sparkling, netherite axe at the fox’s backside and soon his body lit up, turning to ash. 

Dreamon went on, but Dream, even if bound to his body  _ (but was it even still his? With how little he occupied it nowadays, controlled by the Nightmare?)  _ couldn’t help but stare at the place where the hunters were slain.

Dreamon Hunters, right? 

Tubbo and Fundy  _ are _ quite smart, but… will they really be able to help him? To not kill him in the process?


	2. Raising spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a rarity, a true seer who inherited the stories of a kingdom of the past. Tales of warnings of nightmares and dreamons. In this new land he has stumbled upon, he takes it upon himself to withhold the balance of the spiritual world. But will he be enough?

It was dark and damp outside. The air humid after the storm, with only a soft pitter-patter of the rain that hit the ground. Nocturnal animals only then left their hideouts, others hid in their holes. Monsters prowled and searched for the next victim of the night. The only lightened thing in the field was a camp. It wasn't not big, nor that lit up, but still void of monsters or animals. Despite there being a couple tents, only in one of them a lantern was aflame. 

Soon, a shadow was visible in the tent. The person stood up and a groan echoed through the camp. They exited, or rather limped, out of their tent, took the lantern and left another one next to theirs. Another light was soon ignited and the figure settled against the tent’s wall.

The wind softly rustled the tent’s material and small droplets slid down the fabric. 

Fundy woke up suddenly, he breathed heavily and winced in pain.  
  


“Oh, man, you’re awake! God, that was fast! Didn’t think you’d respawn so soon after me, you know? How are we feeling?” 

Fundy flinched at the voice, even if it's just Tubbo rambling. God, he hated the after-respawn sensitivity. Even worse with his fox ears and enhanced hearing. After waiting for a moment to allow the ringing to lessen, the kitsune regained his bearings and looked at his partner-in-crime. 

“Amazing! I’m doing- I’m. doing. GREAT!” he responded, a groan interrupted in the middle, words laced with sarcasm. 

“Oh… Let me lend you a hand, okay? Sit up, please.” Albeit reluctantly, Fundy sat up with a muffled groan, knowing _no_ wasn’t an answer here, since Tubbo wasn’t asking. The fox looked up at the bee boy and waited for further instructions. 

“Okay, now turn around! You’re not fully healed from the respawn, so I’m gonna patch you up a bit, alright?”

Once again, Fundy just turned his back to Tubbo and sat cross-legged, resting his head on a hand. Soon he felt a warm something, not quite touching his back which made hair stand on his tail and ears. As amazing and cozy as it felt, it also seemed a little… Unnatural? Supernatural? Just plain...weird? No… that’s not it…

He turned his head slightly, wanting to see what it was and-

“Tubbo-! Wh-what is that?” he furrowed his brow in confusion, not quite sure what to say. 

The boy in question pulled his hands away, frightened and later realized Fundy hadn’t moved, he brought them closer again. 

“It’s chakra. Or aura? I dunno, it’s just a… spirit thing, I guess?”, his voice unsure, waiting for judgement sounded through the tent. A silence followed, broken only by the wind’s gentle whistles and rain’s thrumming. 

Fundy turned back around, focusing on the sound of rain, hoping it would lessen the headache. His back was already hurting less thanks to the… aura, but he couldn't help but think…

“Hey Tubbo!... I know you said you aren’t- you _can’t_ be a dreamon, but… how can you do this…”, Fundy couldn’t help but gesticulate, feeling his tail move slightly in sync with his hands, “... spirit stuff! How do you know all these things?”

Not receiving an answer, Fundy continued.  
  
“Like, you know all these things about dreamons, hunting them and stuff, but where did you learn all of it? I’ve never heard a word of it before. Not iron doors, not dark oak, nothing really before you told me.”

“...I mean, I guess _I could_ tell you how. It’s sure going to take a while, but it’s not like we don’t have the time with both of us still healing after spawn and the _disaster_ of a hunt earlier. Well… it started a long time ago with a small, but strong nation.”

Fundy settled comfortably, listening carefully, the world seemingly quieting in the face of a story of a long gone kingdom.  
  


_____

Long ago, when the gods and deities decided their place on the world, there was a lone deity without a crown. Not as war hungry as the Blood God nor as confident and shining as the Sun Goddess, they didn’t know where their place in the world could be. 

With their seer powers deemed useless among immortals, what else could they do but reach towards the mortals? They turned human and left the chaotic court to learn of humanity in the best way possible. By mingling between their own. 

They learned quickly of the human customs and how many beings other than humans there actually were. 

They met the children of their Kitsune cousin, they saw the powerful and megalomaniac followers of the Blood God and numerous other beings blessed by the gods. 

They gazed around, looked at those who they've spent centuries with, people who've started treating them like family. Not a god to be praised or blessed with their gift of sight, but an equal.

The family of theirs grew and grew, until a nation of seers was formed. It wasn’t the strongest kingdom out there, but one of the most respected and mysterious for sure. Eventually they had to leave, but they left a part of their own on the mortal realm and felt they didn’t need the followers or believers, as they had their children.

There were many kinds of seers, but all of them were connected to the spirit side. Some people’s connection was stronger, others weaker, and thus the hierarchy in the country was formed. It wasn’t as ruthless as in many other places, but people of stronger bonds had a better chance at becoming one of the advisors or rulers. 

One day, a baby was born with a particularly strong connection to the other side. Brought up in the peaceful countryside in the peaceful country of the seers, he thrived and flourished, and soon the baby became the man known as the strongest seer. The man amazed everyone he crossed with how connected he was, able to see people’s daemons, spirits, dreams, and when darkness fell every evening, nightmares. 

Most people had a nightmare, only the reckless and the stupid often living without one. He, as a leader, couldn’t allow himself that. He was connected to the spirit world far more than others, he had to dodge between the spirits and the daemons wherever he walked, he had to acknowledge that he had to deal with not only the living part of the kingdom, but the ancestors and the enemies. If he cracked… It could lead to a disaster!

And eventually it did. 

Even a leader, the strongest and the pillar of the nation- he was a human. He was not reckless nor stupid. He also had a nightmare. He bottled it up, too caught up in staying the best leader he could possibly be. It wasn’t healthy and the nightmare took over him. 

The nation ceased to be. Broken and obliterated by the possessed leader. 

The seer nation broke down from the inside and people moved away, some living a nomadic life, others settling down in the villages, up until today, where few seers still exist. With the blood becoming more and more diluted, less seers were born, even if the lineage was still passed down. In result some bloodlines tapered off, and rare but mostly weak seers were born. Other lineages persevered and passed the heritage of their ancestors down both with the beautiful story of a loving deity and the broken leader.

Tubbo was one of the lucky latter ones. He wasn’t the strongest blessed one, only able to manipulate aura and the energy, not being able to actually see the spirits unless aided by another seer. He was still one of the fortunate ones though, and as such, knew how the story ended. 

Iron. Iron was the biggest weakness of all the seers, but the weaker ones were not as affected as the stronger ones. The whole nation had to adapt to that and live mostly on stone, gold and diamond, as netherite had not been found as of that time. 

Iron brought upon the downfall of the last leader. 

Tubbo knew few other secrets, most of which he’d already shared with Fundy, but there was one thing he hadn't told his partner yet. 

He was pretty sure Dream was one of them. A far cousin, dare he say. Dream looked where others didn’t, stared into space, places where Tubbo only knew something was because of the movement of the aura. And so, he thought Dream knew little about the seers, how he’s not the only one. 

Tubbo never really found an opportunity to talk with Dream about this, since there was little time between when he joined the server and the start of war. And then, everything moved and Dream wasn’t seen as often, unless he was spreading mischief or terror. 

Tubbo hadn’t known Dream for all that long, but he knew his behaviour had changed. He became more violent, quicker to jump to conclusions and not as compassionate as he used to be. 

Tubbo couldn’t help but worry about the man. 

There was a legend among the true stories of his people. That the iron only killed the leader. That his nightmare leeched off of him for long enough to be able to survive on its own. It was said that none were possessed by it, because nobody was ever strong enough. Until it found one. 

Each person has nightmares, but only the strongest of seers are so connected to the spirit world, they’re in danger of being overcome by a dreamon.

_____

“That… was way longer than I expected.”

Tubbo chuckled but got interrupted by a cough making it's way up his throat. His voice had been slowly dwindling as the story was told but the boy insisted he finish the tale. Fundy reached with his no longer aching arm for a cup of water and turned to give it to Tubbo. 

“Here you go! Thank you for explaining, but try to rest for a bit.”

Fundy sat opposite to Tubbo now, arms crossed and tail flicking back and forth, eyes focused on the ground. He heard the brunet drinking the water and with a sigh, pressed his back against the tent’s wall. He probably wouldn’t be able to talk for a moment now, so it’s his turn to speak. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace and each other’s company. 

“So...we could use iron to subdue him?” Fundy asked hopefully, looking up at his friend who opened his mouth, to which the fox immediately interrupted, “Nu-uh! Don’t talk. Just nod or shake your head, okay buddy?”

Reluctantly, Tubbo nodded, pausing before shaking his head. 

“So we can’t subdue him?”  
  


A nod.

“WhY?” Fundy whined. Why can’t all things be easy and straightforward. He loved puzzles, but man, he was tired. Only a moment later he noticed his mistake, being on the receiving end of Tubbo’s deadpan stare, “Sorry, sorry. It’d be too dangerous, eh?”

A nod. 

They sat together in silence, both trying to think of a way out of this situation. This wasn’t a game anymore. They actually needed a way to snap Dream out of this and according to Tubbo’s story, they needed it fast. Especially, since it was hard to pinpoint the exact moment when Dream lost to the dreamon.

“Farm...land?” A croaky voice sounded from across the tent and Fundy’s absent gaze zoned in on him again. He tilted his head, giving Tubbo a sign to continue. The boy coughed and in a more sure voice, continued.  
  
“Why don’t we make a farmland barrier…? Dark oak walls and... thin iron rings to weaken him”, with short breaks to rest his voice or maybe to think, Tubbo prompted Fundy’s brain to think. Things clicked into place. 

“A cage of sorts! We’d make him hunt us to the trap, then I’d hoe it, trapping him and you’d get out and then-” Fundy cut himself off. Last time they tried a ritual it did not go well in the slightest. He looked expectantly at Tubbo, hoping for some help.

“Oh, so I’m a bait now." he cleared his throat, "I’m cool with that.” Tubbo said, avoiding the obvious question. 

The kitsune stared blankly at the bee-loving boy with his ears flattening against his head. 

Tubbo chuckled nervously, “Well… Have you heard of the book _Channeling_?”

“Obviously, yeah, but what does it have to do with anything?”  
  
“So this is just a theory and I’m not sure it will work, but there’s this story that people can use it to enchant and strengthen their powers if they have any for an indefinite or unknown time,” Tubbo rambled nervously, chatting as if he didn't have a sore throat, looking anywhere, but at his friend.

"And I’m not saying I could do that with my seer power, but I’m saying that if I could I probably also try to contact Them...”, with the last word prolonged, the boy looked expectantly at Fundy.

“That plan sounds _so_ risky.”  
  


“I know.”

“We can’t really do anything else, can we?” At this, Tubbo sighed.

“No. No, I don’t think so.”

_____

They didn’t stay up much longer that night, just long enough to plan a couple of things and leaving the rest for the morning, declaring they needed to sleep so they wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the ritual. 

Tubbo didn't snicker at Fundy saying that. Not in the slightest.

The next day, they spent searching at a lookout for the imposter Dreamon and gathering resources, building the trap and making sure they’re prepared. 

As Tubbo ran across the prime path and later the field, he couldn’t help but think about that cliche prompt in fiction where the characters plan to do something but it all goes wrong and they have to start over again.

Surely that's already happened, it was the bit where they failed the last ritual. Surely.

Breathing heavily, his strides became even faster, hardly looking behind to see if the bloodthirsty Dreamon was following, simply because he could hear the clanking of netherite armour. 

Tubbo could see the drop, as well as the trap already, the dark oak walls not visible yet, hidden underground. He pushed himself further, until…

He threw himself into the trap, Dreamon soon following and tackling him to the ground. Tubbo looked up at his opponent, and despite being in far too close proximity to the nightmare to feel comfortable, he smiled warily. 

Just as the Dreamon bared its teeth in an ugly grin, visible where the mask had moved, the redstone mechanism kicked in, pushing the dark oak walls up. It looked up, startled which Tubbo used to pull the iron rings around Dreamon’s hands and kicked the beast off himself. He threw himself over the walls and squatted down, breathing heavily as Fundy quickly hoed the ground, thus completing the barrier.

“We did it!” the kitsune cheered, pumping his hand into the air, tail wagging happily.

Tubbo however, regained his breath. After grinning momentarily, he stood up wobbily and reached his hand towards Fundy, “The-The hard p-part starts no-now.”

The fox grimaced and handed Tubbo an enchanting book. The boy held it in his hands and opened it softly, careful not to rip any pages, and turned to the right part.

Putting his hand in the air over the text, he sent waves of aura into the text, humming a lullaby passed down from the age of when the deity still walked among the blessed. Said to be one taught to them by the deity. Told to be a way of contact with their Nini. 

Any beast-like sounds, which shouldn’t come from such a respected person like Dream, whistled of the wind, Fundy's nervous steps were muffled and a persistent ringing, not unlike the one met after respawning, made its presence in his ears as he frowned slightly, but kept going. Everything became muffled, colours gaining a cooler shade to them and Tubbo felt as though he was looking at something not meant to be seen. Random spots of aura gained light and soon, he saw spirits of the dead hiding away and-

He would never be sure how to explain it properly. Neither would Fundy, since he’d only be able to explain the normal, non-seer version of it. Sudden darkness, feeling of a powerful, yet kind presence passed from the air into the trap and screeches filled the environment, a strange tension in the air and the unusual _cold_ everywhere. 

As soon as it happened, it was over.

Tubbo swayed slightly and snapped the book closed, just wanting the sensation to be over, the feeling of too much power for his capability, just too much. His action proved to be the wrong decision. He should have waited for everything to wear off and then close the book. Instead he closed it suddenly, he stumbled and shut his eyes, not wanting to see the overwhelming colours, everything proved to be just too much. He's caught by Fundy whose tail twitched nervously from Tubbo's condition. He wanted to do something to help instead of standing around uselessly. 

Tubbo heard a muffled voice behind the ringing.

“God, Tubbo, if I knew the run would be so exhausting, I would've been the bait. Buddy, pal, please say you’re alright.”

He gave a weak grin and tried to hoist himself to a standing position , trying to fight over the exhaustion, but was instead pushed down by Fundy.

“You wait here. Rest and I’ll check on Dream. Just stay here for five minutes, capiche?”

After receiving a dazed nod from his friend, Fundy laid Tubbo down gently and went to check on the Dreamon. Or hopefully, Dream. He looked up at the walls and climbed up, not trusting to pull the lever just yet. He was met with a curled up Dream, looking barely awake, appearing slightly feverish, and a small ender pearl placed beside his chest with something dark whirling inside it.

Jumping carefully down and balancing himself with his tail, he stepped closer to Dream and put a hand to the other’s forehead. The action earns a slight flinch from the man before he leaned into the touch. It woke the blond just enough for him to mumble something.

“What did you say, Dream?” 

“I’ve been booped by a god.”

And that’s what broke the dam and Fundy just couldn’t help but start cackling.

“What’s up?” Tubbo said, disregarding any warnings given to him a literal minute ago. Fundy wanted to scold Tubbo for leaving the safe space, for not resting, but could he when he could barely breathe? The boy threw himself down the barriers and feeling with aura that Dream is okay, he threw his arms around his shoulders happily.

“What? Why are you laughing?”, Tubbo started chuckling as well, not able to stop with Fundy’s contagious laughter and Dream’s semi-feverish confused state. 

Wiping away the happy tears, Fundy gave a last barking laugh and shook his head. He detached Tubbo from Dream and soon slung the latter’s arm over his shoulder and later got him on his back. 

“Pull the lever Tubbo. We’re going home.”

_____

When Dream woke up, he was in a green tent. It’s dark, a tree overhead to shade the fabric hut from the hurtful light and sun. He could hear muffled laughter from outside and soon footsteps head his way.

“Yeah, Fundy I’ll be right back! Just gonna check on Dre-”, Tubbo turned back to the guest and grinned happily, “Fundaaaay! Dream woke up!”

Dream could hear a loud, but muffled " _YEAAAAAH LET’S GO"_ from the other side, but decided to ignore it in favour of Tubbo approaching him and checking his temperature.

“How are you? How you feeling, Dre?”

For just a moment, Dream thought about still hiding behind the metaphorical mask. Not the porcelain one. Deciding against it though, he swiftly abandoned the thought. He had a killer headache and barely remembered anything from… how long? 

Speaking of which.  
  


“I have a headache, though, Tubbo, where’s my mask?”

“Oh! Sorry, it slipped off some time during the ritual. It’s on the table, right there. If you need anything call us, but I think you should rest some more for now. Cya!”

And he left. True to his words, Dream _did_ feel a little drowsy. Well, if the boy said he can rest, then… 

Dream fell asleep with a soft smile on his unmasked face not a minute later. 

_____

“So, you’re saying I am a descendant to a line of seers, but my parents didn’t get the blessing, so I’m probably the first one in a while and so the strongest and because of that i attracted a demon-”  
  


“Dreamon, actually”

“-which possessed me, which is why my memory cuts off at times, went around murdering and spreading chaos under my mask and you’ve realised and decided to save me, which you did by risking your life and summoning a deity, who hasn’t been contacted for who knows how many years.”

“Yup, pretty much. 

“And the demon-”

“Dreamon, I said so already”

  
“- _the dreamon_ is now trapped in this ender pearl in my hands.”

“That’s wild”, Fundy pops into the tent, holding some pumpkin pie, “Sam swung by and dropped off some pie, want any?”

Dream smiles fondly and takes a plate with a slice on it. Since he’s been ‘rescued’ and filled in he just can’t help but be happy, feeling incredibly light all of a sudden. It's weird, but he guessed it just comes with the situation. Popping a small portion into his mouth, he thinks. 

“What next?”

“Well,” Fundy’s voice rings out ”, at your place, I’d get rid of the orb, you know? Thought you’d like that”

“Oh yeah! We could like, blow it up! Or leave it in the bottom of the ocean, or give it to a creeper, or burn and melt it or-”, Tubbo chatters amicably waving his fork around carefree.

“The last one sounds nice”, Dream interrupts him. The sole idea of melting this orb fills him with satisfaction, even as he feels the spirit’s rage from within it.

Which is how they find themselves on top of a cliff in the nether as Dream stares at the orb nervously, he feels a reassuring presence of Tubbo in the back, while Fundy pats his shoulder. He clenches his hand around the pearl momentarily, but then holds his arm out, far above the lava, and drops it.

They all watch it fall into the lava, burn and melt. Screeches and screams go through the nether and just for a moment you can’t hear anything except the agony and the popping of lava until it’s gone. It’s over and silence fills the air for just a moment before normal sounds come back to hell. 

Dream turns around and feels Fundy throw an arm over his shoulder while Tubbo grins excitedly at Dream, teasing his kitsune friend who goes along and laughs and for the first time since before the war, he feels at ease, unable to wait to get back to George and Sapnap, yet still so happy with Fundy and Tubbo. He’s finally able to feel comfortable, perfectly fine, even as Fundy’s fox daemon runs between their legs and Tubbo’s bee perches on his mask. Ever since he saw George’s cat, he's been on edge, but now? He no longer feels the need to analyse or find every weakness of the daemons. 

Standing by the friends who'd saved him, laughing freely and feeling more at ease than he's been in months, he lets out a breath.

Dream thinks it’s going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE :DDD  
> Thank you for joining me on this journey! Hope you enjoyed this read and find it worth a kudos or a comment <3  
> This was so fun to write i loved it.
> 
> Big thanks to WhimsicalWeast, who was kind enough to make it seem like I can actually spell.
> 
> If you have any questions about this AU or just want to see more of my creative juices check out my tumblr and twt. They're in the note below :DD  
> Thank you once again for reading, have a good day :DD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> First thing first I'd like to thank you for the warm welcome on the last fic i wrote and for appreciation on my tumblr! It really encouraged me to write more, so here we are!  
> Special thank you to people who responded to me on tumblr. My tumblr and twt is both @kindapurple101 hmu :D
> 
> This is my take on Dreamon/Daemon!AU.  
> I know initially it wasn’t a part of the Dream SMP lore, kind of just filler episodes between the election and the festival, but I couldn't help myself.  
> Just a fair warning, I will be completely ignoring that Sapnap ever joined the hunters, because as of when I am writing this note there has not been a follow-up stream on how they actually defeat the dREAMON.
> 
> So yeah hope you enjoy :DD Happy (late) Halloween!
> 
> Even-More-Special-Thank-You to Cloudie (cloud_nine_and_three_quarters) for helping with summary and beginning notes <3


End file.
